The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Hydrangea macrophylla plant named ‘Ripple’.
The genus Hydrangea is included in the family Saxifragaceae which comprises about 80 genera and 1,200 species of herbs, shrubs, small trees, and woody climbers mostly temperate in origin. Hydrangea comprises approximately 23 species of deciduous or evergreen shrubs and vines originating in North America, South America and East Asia, many of which possess desirable ornamental characteristics. Recent taxonomical treatments sometimes isolate Hydrangea in a new family, Hydrangeaceae.
Hydrangea macrophylla is widespread and common throughout much of Japan. It generally has opposite, simple leaves, obovate to elliptic in shape, 10 to 20 cm long and 5 to 15 cm wide. Leaf color ranges from light to dark green, depending on light intensity and cultural conditions. Leaves are generally softly pubescent. Flower color is dependent upon the pH level of the soil and the amount of available aluminum in the soil media. Flowers of Hydrangea macrophylla are borne in mostly sterile florets, formed in what is often called a “hortensia” flower.